Jumeaux
by Magdaline
Summary: Bon alors ceci est un drame, très long à venir, vous pouvez commencer à le lire sans problème au début. Résumé: Qui sont ces nouveaux arrivants ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Jumeaux

Genre : Drame et romance mais d'abord du drame. Un peu de Slash aussi mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, rendons à VLU ce qui appartient à VLU !! Merci ma cocotte

Rating : Pas bien haut K je suppose à changer si vous le juger pas assez fort.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire ce genre de scénario, je le fais pour mon plaisir et rien d'autre.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pu constater que les gens que cette section en particulier Bayas, aimait le drame, celui-ci il est écrit avec les tripes, terminer cet été, la fin m'a fait chialer quand je l'ai écrite, c'est pathétique. Comme quoi on peut être émus même par ces propres écrits.

Bon allez j'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture !!!!!

La cité d'Atlantis était calme depuis la dernière attaque des Wraiths. Les équipes d'exploration partaient en mission pour trouver de nouveaux alliés, de nouvelles technologies ou encore de quoi subsister. Car même si le Dédale, faisait régulièrement l'aller-retour entre la Terre et la cité, les habitants de l'ancienne cité aimaient ne pas à avoir à dépendre des autres pour leur subsistance. Ils avaient donc des fournisseurs réguliers qui leur apportaient des vivres et ce que l'on appelait la cuisine Atlante avait vu le jour. A vrai dire, c'était un mélange un peu spécial de recettes des différents pays représentés fait avec les aliments que l'on trouvait dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Le docteur Weir était dans la salle de commande en attendant l'ouverture prochaine de la Porte sur leurs amis Véliens, qui leur fournissaient fruits et légumes. La Porte s'enclencha. Elizabeth était sur le balcon quand elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du entendre en temps normal.

-Nous n'avons pas de code d'identification Madame, ce ne sont pas les Véliens

Elle se retourna vers le technicien de service.

-Levez le bouclier.

Elle se replia dans la salle de contrôle et, appuyant sur sa radio

-Une équipe militaire en salle d'embarquement.

Le technicien se tourna vers elle, pâle.

-Le bouclier refuse de se lever Madame.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit une équipe militaire se mettre en position de défense devant la Porte et le Colonel Sheppard s'ajouter à eux, son P-90 au poing prêt à tirer.

Le Vortex se troubla et devait rouge. Sortirent alors de la vague couleur sang, deux jeunes personnes s'avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent, les mains bien en vue. La jeune femme ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Nous ne sommes pas armés Et nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Elizabeth était descendue et tout en restant à proximité des militaires s'arrêta devant les nouveaux venus.

-Qui êtes vous ?

La jeune femme sembla hésiter et se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'avança d'un pas. John releva son arme aussitôt rabaissée par Elizabeth.

-Je m'appelle Théo et voici ma sœur Kalia.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Atlantis mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici.

Théo hocha la tête, il savait qu'ils devraient en passer par là mais ils devaient rien dire. C'était ainsi rien ne devait filtrer, à part le stricte minimum.

-Avant tout vous allez passer à l'infirmerie.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et suivirent les soldats qui les escortaient jusqu'à l'antre de Carson.

La visite fut, selon Carson, rapide. Selon Théo, cela n'allait pas encore assez vite. Au moment de la prise de sang, Carson le vit reculer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une prise de sang, sourit Carson.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin.

-La dernière fois aussi vous m'avez dis ça !

Sa sœur se retourna violemment vers lui.

-THEO ! Tais toi !


	2. Chapitre 2

aelwing : Merci beaucoup !!!!

Mouss : Cher (e) ? Mouss je ne te dirais rien, je suis une auteuse sadique et je le revendique mdr

Vive les Unas : Mais non, ils vont s'en remettre (enfin j'espère !!! lol)

Laura : Même si je les aime bien, non c'est pas eux lol

oOo

L'intéressé prit son air innocent.

-Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu me désespères !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

-Vous avez fini Docteur ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, oui répondit distraitement l'écossais.

-Soeurette ? On y va ?

-Je te suis !

Ils repartirent vers la salle de commandes, entourés par les soldats qui ne les avaient pas quittés.

Quand ils entrèrent toute l'équipe de direction se trouvaient déjà dans la salle. Elizabeth se

leva.

-Je vous souhaite de nouveau la bienvenue sur Atlantis, je suis le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, je dirige l'expédition Atlantis. Voici le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, chef des militaires de cette cité, le Docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex.

Théo et Kalia les saluèrent et se présentèrent à leur tour.

-Je suis Kalia, commença la jeune femme et voici mon frère Théo, nous sommes jumeaux.

John les regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Tous deux assez grand, ils avaient le teint mat et les même yeux verts. Ils portaient pourtant des habits différents. La jeune femme avait une longue robe blanche qui lui couvrait les épaules, le cou et les bras. Le jeune homme avait un ensemble pantalon Tee-shirt de la même couleur.

-D'où venez vous ? demanda John.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en faisant la grimace. La question qu'ils redoutaient. Devaient-ils éluder ou mentir. Ils choisirent la première solution.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit Théo. Nous venons vous avertir.

McKay parut suspicieux.

-Nous avertir ?

Kalia grimaça.

-La présence de ces militaires est-elle indispensable ? Nous avons prouvés que nous ne vous voulions aucun mal juste vous avertir.

Son ton doux rappela quelque chose à John. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais impossible de savoir où. Pourtant il avait cette impression de sérénité et de tranquillité qui l'avait ressentit en les voyant arriver. Cette impression ne le quittait pas et étrangement il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le quitte. Il se sentait bien en leur présence et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elizabeth se tourna vers John et voyant son expression apaisé ordonna aux militaires de partir.

Kalia sourit.

-Je vous remercie Madame.

-Mais de rien, répondit-elle.

Rodney, n'aillant pas eu la réponse à sa question, insista.

-Nous avertir de quoi.

Théo et Kalia soupirèrent simultanément. Décidément le canadien n'était pas des plus patient. Ce fut Théo qui s'avança au milieu de la salle de réunion.

-Vous allez être attaqué !


	3. Chapitre 3

A Mouss : La suite de My Angel arrive cocotte lol Quand à Kalia elle a peut être un lien avec Carson … ou pas

Aelwing ; Aha, c'est que maintenant que tu vas le savoir mdr

Enjoy everyody

oOo

Ronon lui lança un regard plus que perplexe.

-Attaqués ?

-Oui, répondit Kalia, par notre peuple, les Sérakines.

-Jamais entendu parlé, intervint Rodney.

Kalia sourit.

-Nous sommes un peuple très discret, nous ne nous montrons que très rarement. Vous avez pourtant passer la porte pour venir chez nous il y a peu de temps. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans les arbres quand nous avons entendu la porte s'activer.

-C'était il y a combien de temps ? demanda Elizabeth.

Théo réfléchit quelques secondes.

-En temps Sérakine, cela doit faire une semaine et demi.

-En temps Sérakine ?

Kalia acquieça.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous avons découvert qu'un jour sur Sérakine passait moins vite que sur les autres planètes.

Rodney s'accouda à la table.

-Moins vite comment ?

-Environ une fois et demie moins vite que sur la cité à voir a configuration de votre montre.

Rodney regarda sa montre. Depuis qu'il était su Atlantis, il avait une montre militaire mais il préférait une montre à aiguille quand il ne partait pas en mission.

-Vous voulez dire qu'une journée chez vous dure 36 heures.

Kalia acquieça.

-En effet Dr McKay.

John gigota sur sa chaise.

-Et si on en revenait à cette attaque ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kalia.

-Pourquoi venez vous nous avertir d'une menace émanent de votre propre peuple ?

Théo soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Parce qu'ils ont condamné nos parents à mort et que depuis que nous sommes petits nous vivons dans la peur qu'ils fassent de même pour nous. Nous souhaiterions que vous nous accordiez l'asile. S'ils viennent à savoir que nous sommes venus sur Atlantis, et ils le sauront soyez en sûr, nous sommes bons pour le bûcher pour haute trahison.

-Vos parents sont morts ? demanda Teyla

Théo la regarda avec douceur.

-Non, mais ils fuient sans cesse et l'âge aidant de moins en moins vite, ils se feront bientôt rattraper par les troupes lancés à leur poursuite.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

Kalia sourit au Dr Weir.

-Ne le soyez pas, vous n'êtes pas responsable.

-En quoi consiste cette attaque et pourquoi nous attaque-t-on ?

Théo se tourna vers lui.

-En réalité, il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque à proprement parler. Nous sommes un peuple de voyageurs, nous vous l'avons dit et depuis quelques temps, les propositions d'alliance que nous formulons avec d'autres peuples échouent. On nous répète sans cesse qu'ils ont trouvé un allié plus fort et qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. Cela agace le Conseil des Aînés et lors de notre dernière visite à l'un de nos alliés nous avons demandé qui étaient ses mystérieux nouveaux alliés et ils nous ont donné les coordonnées de la cité. Le Conseil des Aînés à donc décider de vous exterminer avec un virus très virulent qu'ils inoculeront à l'un des membres des équipes qui passent la porte.

-Ce Conseil veut nous exterminer parce qu'ils ne trouvent plus d'alliés. S'étonna John.

Kalia répondit.

-Nous sommes un peuple très fier et depuis des générations nous sommes les plus avancés autant sur le plan de la science en général que sur celui de la culture. Le Conseil ne supporte pas que nous soyons ainsi distancé par des inconnus.

-Nous allons être exterminés parce que des vieux bonhommes rébarbatifs sont jaloux ?

-Oui Dr, c'est ainsi que cela fonctionne depuis des générations.

-Charmante culture, ironisa Rodney.

Elizabeth intervint.

-Quand cela doit-il arriver ?

Théo se tourna vers sa sœur

-C'est toi l'experte !

-Le virus est prêt depuis un peu plus de 3 mois Sérakines, il doit être testé en ce moment même. La prochaine équipe à partir sera le cheval de Troie qu'ils attendent.

Elizabeth se tourna vers John.

-Quelle est la prochaine équipe à partir ?

-L'équipe de Lorne !

-Il faut les empêcher de partir. Nous allons consigner toutes les équipes à la base le temps de résoudre le problème.

Théo intervint.

-Si vous empêchez vos équipes de partir, les Sérakines lanceront une grande offensive sur la Cité et vos ne serez pas de taille à leur résister.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous vivons cachés, que ce soit des autres peuples ou des Wraiths, nous avons pu nous développer jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de technologie que nous avons aujourd'hui. Nos laboratoires ont conçus une bombe si puissante que rien n'y résiste.

-Vous seriez étonner de voir ce que recèle cette Cité ! répondit fièrement McKay

-Quelque soit les merveilles que peut receler cette cité, rien ne sera assez puissant pour vous protéger. Croyez-moi.

Kalia avait les yeux tristes, dans le vague.

-J'ai vu ce que pouvait faire cette bombe, Dr McKay, et je ne souhaite à personne de voir l'horreur qui s'est installé dans ces quartiers juste après son explosion.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elizabeth, voyant cela, préféra changer, autant que possible, de sujet.

-Il y a-t-il un moyen de combattre ce virus ?

Kalia se ressaisit.

-Je connais la formule de l'antidote mais la préparation est longue, nous avons besoin de temps.

-Combien de temps ? demanda encore John.

-Une semaine, voir deux mais il ne faut pas que les équipes restent ici, la cité entière serait en danger.

Elizabeth sembla abasourdie.

-Vous nous demandez de choisir entre une extermination par virus et une extermination par bombe.

-Non, répondit calmement la jeune femme, je vous demande de choisir entre une extermination possible par un virus et une extermination certaine par une bombe. De plus, le temps d'incubation du virus est très long. Un, peut-être deux membres de la cité mouront de ce virus, peut-être pas du tout si nous nous dépêchons.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

-Vous ne nous laissez donc pas d'autres solutions que de vous faire confiance aveuglement.

-J'en suis désolée Dr mais c'est effectivement le cas. Nous sommes tout deux sincères, nous voulons vous aider mais nous comprendrons très bien qui vous ne nous fassiez qu'une confiance très limitée. Nous ferions la même chose si nous avions été à votre place.

Elizabeth posa son regard sur les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous semblaient avoir confiance.

-Nous allons vous attribuer des quartiers ?

-Merci Dr, remercia Théo.

-Kalia, nous vous conduirons auprès du médecin chef de la base et vous l'aiderez à faire cet antidote.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bien je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Vous pouvez disposer.


End file.
